


Hopeful Longing

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance (Voltron), Angst, Elemental Lance, Growing Wings, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, M/M, Magical Lance, Whump, Winged Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: I was wondering if you could do a winged lance fic where he is able to control the elements and he isn’t human but he doesn’t know . At an early age him and his parents had to evacuate their home planet to Earth when the galra invaded losing their memories of home in the process. And it isn’t until the paladins visit a planet hoping to form an alliance that he regains his memory of his past life when the queen comes up and hugs him as they are related ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

All his life, Lance had always been homesick. No matter how close or far away from his home he got, he would cry out for his mamá and want to go back home. Sometimes it was as simple as going to school on a bad day and he would burst into tears before class had even begun and have to call his family just to get through the rest of the day.

Sure, a lot of people had teased him about him, but that didn’t change the fact that he missed something as mundane as his family. He often wondered why he felt so strongly connected to the little house they lived in. Maybe it was the scribbled on walls from rambunctious children, or the fridge covered in collected stickers over the years, maybe even the slowly fading paint on the outside that made it seem like home.

He knew that it was never the house though, the house didn’t matter to him. It was the people inside the house that made it a home. They were what made him homesick in the middle of the day. It always confused him that they called it homesickness when someone was clearly missing their family.

Maybe he was just different, maybe people actually did miss their homes and he was just a special case. When he thought of that, he remembered all the times that he was surrounded by his family and the same feeling would overwhelm him. The need to be back home, back where he belonged, but he was at home and he was with his family. But the tears wouldn’t stop and the feeling of such longing wouldn’t leave him for hours.

It was at those times that he would look up into the sky, searching for different stars than the ones he knew were already there.

He didn’t know what he was missing and he suspected that he never would.

* * *

It was always nice when they got diplomatic missions instead of a fighting mission. Although explosions and high-speed flying were fun, it was also exhausting. They cherished the times that they could relax and explore planets while Allura handled most of the difficult jobs.

The day before, Allura had told them that they had received an invitation to visit a planet called Aepra that was interested in joining the alliance. At the name, Lance felt a comfortable warmth run through his body.

He didn’t think about it much until they were being their descent to the surface and was finally able to see the small details becoming larger as they got closer to the ground.

He could see the capital in the distance, crystalline towers sparkling off of the sun. Green grass was stretching off in all directions. It ran along rivers and lakes and shot through forests that were filled with tall trees that lazily bent in the wind he had yet to feel against his skin, but felt like he knew all the same. Beaches lined the coasts of the land and he could practically feel the grains of sand beneath his feet.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as the paladins got up and headed towards the lift. Coran waved them off as the doors closed on them.

“We are meeting the queen’s advisors and they will take us to the capital,” Allura informed them as they started down.

As soon as they stepped out, Lance was overcome by a strong sense of déjà vu. He tried to blink through the sudden block in his memories. It was like having a word at the tip of his tongue but instead with a memory that was just out of his mind’s reach.

He slowly stepped forward, his eyes drifting across the horizon trying to take in everything that he could. The sunlight beat off the white marble that they stood on, or at least what looked like white marble.

“Paladins of Voltron,” one of the three advisors stepped forward, bowing slightly to them. If Lance hadn’t have known that they were from a different planet he would have said that they were humans wearing costume wings and neon contacts. The similarities were baffling.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Allura greeted diplomatically.

“Us as well, if you follow us, we’ll take you to meet with Queen Raina,” they said before turning and heading down the marble walkway, with the rest of the group trailing close behind them.

Raina?

It sounded so familiar like he was supposed to know who she was. No, it was more than that. When he heard that name it was the same feeling he got when he thought of his parents or his siblings. He felt like he was supposed to love her instead but… he had no idea who she was. At least he didn’t think he did, he shouldn’t right?

As they got closer and closer to the capital and saw more of Aepra’s people walking around or practising whatever magic they had. He felt lost and held onto Hunk’s arm so he wouldn’t feel as unsteady.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern as Lance hooked his arm through his. Lance swallowed and gave a little nod. He didn’t know what he could possibly explain to Hunk, when he didn’t even understand what was happening to him. Thankfully, Hunk didn’t push and instead tightened his grip on Lance to be as supportive as he could.

With every face that turned to look at them as they passed, Lance could feel his mind sinking deeper into itself trying to figure out why he was so confused. Alongside that confusion was a sense of belonging. He was meant to be on this planet, he was meant to walk along these beings. Every step clicking across the marble sent a wave of comfort rolling through him and quashed the longing homesickness he had always felt.

“Welcome to the palace,” the advisor announced loudly as they started up the giant stairway. Lance looked off to the sides, to the gardens that lined each side. He could tell you what each one was called in order of how they were planted without even looking at them. He knew that, but he had never even seen them before landing on Aepra.

Before they entered the hall, Lance could visualize each and every banner and flag that were displayed on the walls. He could see the colours of the large stained glass windows streaming along the white walls and floor of the main hall that led to the throne room. He could see it all but he could never see any people. They were blurred into the background, unidentifiable from shadowy corners.

Low and behold, as they stepped into the entrance hall, it was exactly as Lance imagined. His mouth dropped open and thanked the stars that the others chalked it up to awe since they were doing the same thing. As they walked down the hallway towards the large doors to the throne room, Lance’s eyes darted around trying to catch any mistake his mind might have told him.

But there wasn’t any.

There was a small crack travelling up the side of one of the stain glass window, one who wouldn’t have seen if you didn’t know it was already there. There was a small stain on one of the lower hanging banners. There was a tear in the emblem of a soldier’s displayed uniform.

What the fuck is happening?

The advisors carefully opened the doors for the paladins letting them enter first and line up before shutting the doors. They looked up at the queen in awe. To put it simply, she was stunning.

She sat atop a throne elevated above the paladins. Although she was smiling at them in kindness they could tell that she wasn’t one to be messed with. She had dark skin and long dark brown hair that was tightly twisted and secured artfully on top of her head. Like the people, they had already seen her eyes glowed but instead of being one colour, they shifted between blue, red, amber, and green. The feathers of her wings ranged between those colours as well.

“Welcome paladins,” she greeted gracefully getting up from her throne and gliding down the stairs to stand in front of them. Her focus solely on Allura for the time being. “I thank you for responding to our invitation, Princess Allura,” she said graciously as she gave a small curtsey.

“It’s an honour to be in your presence, Queen Raina,” she responded with a curtsey of her own. They started making small plans for the evening before they were introduced, which gave Lance a small opportunity to try and get his thoughts straight. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Queen Raina though, there was something about her that called to him. He let out a surprised breath when Hunk elbowed him in the stomach.

“Bro, stop gawking at her, I don’t think she’s gonna wanna be flirted on by someone half her age,” Hunk advised him. For some reason the idea of flirting with her made a small sound of disgust come out of his mouth which he quickly covered with his hand. He ignored Hunk’s face of surprise and rushed to explain.

“It’s not that Hunk, I don’t know, I just feel like I know her for some reason,” he tried quietly. “It’s weird,”

“Maybe it’s because she looks kind of human? You might just be feeling homesick,” Hunk suggested with a small smile.

“Allura and Coran look more human than them and that’s the weird part Hunk, I don’t feel homesick, like not at all,” Lance sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed at his face. Hunk opened his mouth, maybe to comfort him but he was interrupted by Allura.

“These are the paladins of Voltron; Shiro, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Lance,” she said gesturing down the line. Raina walked down the line of paladins, graciously greeting and thanking each of the paladins with a friendly smile. The entire time, Lance’s eyes followed her.

As her eyes moved from Hunk’s face to Lance’s, her face and shoulders dropped and she let out a gasp. Shakily, her hands came up to hold Lance’s cheeks and she frantically started searching his face.

“Lance?” She asked, her voice full of tears. The wobbling voice gave way into Lance’s mind. She knew that voice, he had heard it thousands upon thousands of times. He knew those eyes, shifting so magically between colours, colours that he knew reflected the element that she controlled. He knew those wings, they had been there when he learned how to fly, but, he couldn’t fly. But he knew these hands, they had held him whenever they could, they had brushed through his hair, they had checked his fever when he was sick.

He knew this woman. She reminded him of his own mother, that’s how well he knew her. By the time he realized, his cheeks were soaked with tears, both of happiness and relief.

“Auntie Rain?” He asked in a trembling voice. A blinding smile burst onto her face and she grabbed him in a tight hug. Lance burst out into tears, he had never realized how much he missed this hug until he was in it again. He had missed her so much, he had missed Aepraso much. Everything he had lost was quickly seeping back into his mind.

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again,” Rain said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head.

“I didn’t either,” he sniffled, nuzzling further into her embrace. The paladins watched in shocked confusion as the two of them reunited with each other.

“Excuse me, Queen Raina, can you please explain this?” Shiro asked, gesturing to the both of them.

“Oh, yes, of course, but first, Lance I have something for you,” she said, smiling down at the boy. She took his hand and started leading them to the back of the throne room to another door that led to the royal family’s personal chambers.

“What is it?”

“Your powers,” she smiled with excitement as she pressed her hand against a scanner to the first door down the hallway.

“My powers?” He echoed in disbelief.

“Yes, although they weren’t fully developed when you left Aepra,you were far more advanced than your siblings and they survived the time that you spent away from them,” she explained unlinking their hands to glide across the room and gently pick up a small, glowing blue orb.

“That’s mine?” He breathed out, looking at it in amazement. She nodded her head and held it out for Lance to take. It felt warm in his hands as he cupped it and held it close to his chest. It seeped into the skin of his hands and spread down his arms with a cool blue glow. It shivered down his spine but he never felt more comfortable in his body.

“Auntie Rain?” He called hesitantly, his hands clenching slightly by his sides. She let out a quiet hum of inquiry. “What about…” he trailed off, looking at the wings on her back. A pitying look went across her face but she gave him a comforting smile and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“They will come back with time now that you have your powers,” she explained quietly. Lance looked down at the ground but nodded in understanding. He wanted nothing more than to be able to soar into the sky again, but he trusted his auntie and if she said they’ll be back, they would be back.

“Perhaps we should explain to your friends what is happening,” she suggested with a tiny laugh, pointing over to the group. Lance let out a laugh as well at the disbelieving looks on their faces.

“Come, we will explain everything,” she said leading them back out of the vault, making sure it was secure behind them. She brought them to a small lounge that was covered in plush cushions and couches scattered across the room, as well as mountains of blankets. They blinked at the informality of it all and the queen let out a laugh.

“I can tell what you’re thinking, we’re here because we aren’t just allies anymore, we’re family,” she declared. They smiled at the cheer they could hear in her voice and plopped down around the room in various states of comfortability. As they snuggled down, they watched the queen who decided to stay standing.

“As most evacuees can attest to now, it started with the Galra,”


	2. Chapter 2

“I believe that you will also be learning a lot of this for the first time Lance, you were young when you left Aepra,” she said looking at him. He tried to search through his memories and nodded when he remembered that he never knew why they had left in the first place.

All he remembered of the day they left was that he was playing in the palace gardens, like most days and suddenly his mother was there. She picked him up and she ran back inside to the rest of the family, and that was it.

“Aepra has always been able to stand on its own, we’re a powerful and very resourceful,” she started. “Of course, when the Galra discovered this, they wanted to take it from us. We were prepared for battle and ready to fight for the freedom of our planet and people but were quickly informed that they weren’t planning on attacking Aepra, they were planning to take Rosa as a hostage and trade her for the control of Aepra,”

“Not to sound rude but what made mamá so special to him?” Lance asked, genuinely perplexed.

“Like me, your mother can control all of the elements but he chose her over me because, at the time, she was pregnant,” the paladins let out gasps as Lance’s eyes widened in shock.

“You mean, Sophie and Caleb…” he trailed off as Rain nodded her head.

“He knew that if he took her that we would stop at nothing to get her back, even if that meant surrendering the planet. The plan to leave Aepra all together was Rosa’s idea; she loved her family but she also loved her planet, so she made the ultimate sacrifice,”

Lance’s hands clenched his hands tightly. His little brother and sister could have been in the hands of a madman. He could only feel eternally grateful that they left the planet, it would have been far too risky to stay behind, hell Caleb and Sophie may not have even been born.

“We prepared a ship with supplies and sent to set coordinates far outside of Zarkon’s reach at the time. Then we stored their powers so they would be able to blend in with the normal population,”

“Wait, how did you even know what humans looked like?” Pidge asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

“Just because Zarkon hadn’t reached Earth yet, doesn’t mean that we hadn’t,” she smirked. The paladins looked at her with awe and she continued her story.

“Lance and his siblings were also removed of their memories so they could live a normal life and so they wouldn’t reveal any sensitive information that could lead to danger,”

“What kind of danger?”

“You never know where the Galra is hiding, and we couldn’t say for sure whether or not the idea of other lifeforms in the universe would be accepted in human society, so we decided that it would be easier to blend in,”

They nodded their heads as they tried to think through the given information. Lance sat quietly thinking of all the lost opportunities that he had missed on Aepra, but also that he wasn’t able to come back with his family. He couldn’t wait to get back to Earth and be able to take them back to their rightful planet.

“You said royal family earlier, does that make Lance a prince?” Hunk asked suddenly putting his hand up in the air. Lance blushed and hunched his shoulders slightly as Rain let out a loud laugh.

“Yes it does, Prince Lance of Aepra,” she said, ruffling his hair fondly.

“Bro! That is so cool!” Hunk cheered.

“Yes, but it is quite dangerous as well, after they got off Aepra there was a break-in, in the palace. Thankfully we had the wherewithal to stay together in another part of the castle until we were positive the danger had passed. However, we were right to send you away that day because the intruder had gotten in through Lance’s window, I suspect they would have killed you to keep you quiet,” she stated painfully. Lance’s eyes shot open and his hand went to his heart at the implication.

Because of Zarkon’s plan for his mamá, not only Caleb and Sophie wouldn’t have existed. He probably wouldn’t have been there either.

“I’m sorry that you’ve been away from your home for so long, I always hoped that one of you would find your way back here,” she said gratefully.

“It wasn’t all bad, I mean, I might have felt like I was missing something but I always had my family with me through it all,” he admitted warmly as he thought about that little beat up house again. This time though, instead of the usual indifference he felt, a little cloud of warmth expanded in his chest.

“Do you have any more questions?” She asked. A general murmur of no’s drifted towards her. She suspected that they were putting off any questions about the alliance until a better day and was extremely grateful for the fact.

“Well then, shall we go eat?” She suggested, eyes gazing at each of the paladins. They glanced at each other in question but nodded and went to follow her. They stopped however when Lance let out a small groan.

“What’s up buddy?” Hunk asked with concern, walking over to gently lay his hand on his shoulder.

“My back,” he struggled to get out, helplessly scrabbling at his shoulder as he tried to get to the source of the pain.

“Your wings must be coming in,” Rain guessed as she helped him get to his feet. “They’re coming in faster than I anticipated,”

She supported Lance as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

“It is not common for our kind to grow back our wings but not impossible, but I warn you, it is not going to be painless,” Rain said mournfully as she started placing things around the room. A bowl of clean water on the bedside table, along with a brush, cloth, and a medkit.

Lance watched her hazily as she walked around the room. He had started sweating long ago and his back was beginning to ache around his shoulder blades. Rain had sent the paladins out to grab other supplies as she set up the room.

Hunk was the first one back with some extra clothes that Lance could change into, although he was only able to pull on the sweatpants.

He laid down on the bed on his stomach, he back exposed to the cooler air above him. He was sweating bullets now and a fever had set in. Without him knowing, the rest of the paladins had returned and were watching him with concerned gazes.

“What’s happening?” Hunk quietly asked wringing his hands anxiously.

“He is growing back his wings,” she explained shortly, too busy with preparations.

“Is there anything we can do?” Shiro asked.

“Besides provide moral support? Not really,” she admitted as she checked Lance’s back for any changes. Around the shoulder blades, they were slightly inflamed and hot to the touch.

“Can you at least run us through the process? Is this normal?” Pidge pleaded with big eyes. Rain sighed but turned to them all the same.

“We are born with our wings, just like we are with our powers, growing back wings at this age, at this size is going to be extremely painful and bloody for him,” she sighed running a hand through Lance’s sweaty hair.

“He’ll be okay right?” Keith asked.

“Yes, he’ll be fine,” she smiled comfortingly. They nodded and spread out through the room waiting for the inevitable to happen. Obviously, they had no idea what to expect but they knew that they would be there for him through it all.

As the hours ticked by, Lance fell deeper and deeper into his fever and gently grasped onto both his aunt and the sheets of the bed as heat coursed through his veins. Gently, she laid a cool cloth over his back and soothingly rubbed the back of his hand.

Suddenly his breathing hitched and his hand tensed in her grip. A low whine came from his mouth and his eyes were screwing shut in pain. Immediately her hand went to the medkit and she wadded up a bunch of bandages and coaxed them into Lance’s mouth.

“Bite down on them,” she instructed quickly before moving back to inspect the cloth. There was blood leaking through the white material and she quickly took it off. The welts were much larger than before and had split open to leave a trail of blood rolling down his back.

“What can we do?” Shiro asked again frantically, frozen while watching the scene.

“Nothing!” She spat back in a panic, focus solely on Lance at the moment. She knew that the actual growing process wasn’t that long, it was cleaning up after that took the longest. “Just get ready to clean,”

Tears were rolling down Lance’s hot face as he arched up slightly. The mounds on his back splitting wider and spurting blood on the covers of the bed. Pidge let out a squeak and turned away, alongside Hunk who also covered his mouth.

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” Lance chanted quietly. His knuckles were turning white as his hands dug into the fabric around him.

“I know Lance, I know, it’ll be over soon, I promise,” she soothed. Groans of pain and discomfort echoed around the room.

Finally, they could see the wings start to emerge from his back, wet and covered in blood. Short painful gasps fell from his throat and he moved restlessly as they were drawn away from his back.

All at once they burst out and flared behind him. His back arched as high as it could and a loud painful shriek filled the whole room before he fell back to the bed. Uncontrollable sobs ripped from his chest before his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

* * *

He woke to the gentle feeling of a brush combing over his returned wings. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling since he remembered many times having his wings groomed. The pain, however, was a completely new feeling, he could feel them twitching uncontrollably at every shot of pain that travelled through his body.

He blearily opened his eye and saw his aunt carefully brushing through the feathers and washing the blood off of them. He attempted to call out for her but the only thing that came out was a strangled moan, thankfully though she heard it and looked over at him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked never stopping the work on his feathers.

Blue. Just like he remembered.

He let out a vague groan and turned his face into the pillow. It hurt everywhere, his head was pounding, his eyes were stinging and puffy from the salt of his tears, and his fingers ached from clenching too hard.

“It’s alright Lance, the pain should be gone by tomorrow,” she soothed with a quiet voice. “All you have now is to get through the fever,”

“Great,” he rasped sarcastically.

“Maybe tomorrow, you’ll be up to reuniting with Amias, Mishal, and Adira?” She sang waiting for his reaction. His head whipped off of the pillow to stare at her with big eyes.

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, they’re your family, the only reason I haven’t gotten them already is because they’re off planet visiting another ally,” she chuckled before Lance let out a snort.

“So they’re on vacation,” he teased. She stuck her nose up snootily although her hands still carefully brushed through his feathers.

“You know me, I gotta treat my man and my babies right,” she huffed before laughing with him.

“Where is everyone?” He asked finally acknowledging the lack of armoured paladins around him.

“I sent them to wash up and eat something, they didn’t want to leave but I suspected that you wouldn’t want them to stay for your sake,” she answered. “They promised that they would be back as soon as possible,”

Lance nodded his head and relaxed into the mattress. They sat in comfortable silence, only occasionally broken by Lance’s quiet questions. Soon enough he dozed off, his wings laying comfortably above the covers.

She looked over when the door creaked open and Hunk peeked his head in. She smiled and gestured for him to come in. He quietly crept in followed by the rest of the team, as well as a man she hadn’t met yet.

“Who’s this?” He asked, her voice low.

“I am Coran, your highness, I am Princess Allura’s advisor,” he greeted quietly with a small bow.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” she said with a nod of her head. She got up the basin of water in her hands.

“Are you going to spend the night here?” She asked as she headed for the door.

“I don’t think that we’re ready to leave him yet,” Shiro admitted looking at the prone form on the bed.

“Yes, I understand, I will be back tomorrow morning,” she smiled before leaving the room and carefully shutting the door behind her. She walked back to her own quarters to get rid of the water and sit down with her transmitter.

“Rain! Darling, how are you? We’re just about to start our voyage home, we should be back by midday tomorrow,” the face of her husband appeared on the holoscreen. She smiled and sat back with a long drawn out sigh.

“I have some very good news but don’t tell the children, it’s a surprise,”


	3. Chapter 3

When Lance woke up the next morning, he barely registered the wings that stretched away from his back. He got up practically on autopilot, getting dressed and washing up the same he had years before. His friends were still snoring away in the little corner they crammed themselves in. They tangled around each other comfortably and didn’t move as Lance flitted around the room. When he was finished, he crouched in front of them.

“Guys?” He called quietly, shaking Shiro’s shoulder and Hunk’s leg. Shiro awoke with a start, hand grabbing Lance’s wrist tightly.

“Morning,” he said soothingly, coaxing Shiro to release his hold.

“Shit, sorry Lance,” he said, rubbing his face tiredly.

“Don’t worry about it but we have to head to breakfast soon,” he smiled as he stood up. He held his hand out for Shiro to take, which he did gratefully. Slowly Shiro blinked looking over his shoulder, prompting him to do the same only to see nothing.

“Shiro?”

“Oh, um, I was just wondering if I could…touch your wing?” He asked sheepishly. It took a moment but Lance happily turned and stretched them out. A gentle sweep of a hand went across his wing, he couldn’t stop the pleased hum that fell out of his mouth. Sure he was blushing hard, but he wasn’t about to hide and act like it wasn’t normal.

“They’re beautiful,” he heard Shiro’s hushed voice as his fingers carefully brushed through the feathers. His heart warmed, his family always told him that but really, colours like his were completely normal. All of them were in fact, the only really special ones on this planet had been Auntie Rain and his mamá. The way Shiro spoke about them with nothing but utter amazement sparked a feeling of pride that he had never experienced before.

“Guys?” Pidge groggily asked. They turned back to the pile; Pidge had managed to untangle herself from the pile but was now face down on the floor as she struggled to wake herself up.

“It’s breakfast time,” Lance answered as she wriggled around on the floor, trying to find the will to actually get up. “Hunk,” he tried instead, hoping the promise of food would rouse his friend who no doubt was hungry after worrying all night. Instead, his arms tightened around Keith and snuggled into the red paladin’s body.

“Keith?”

Again, no luck. He too snuggled into Hunk’s embrace, wedging his head underneath Hunk’s chin and relaxing into a deeper sleep. Lance sighed in exasperation messaging his forehead with his fingers.

“Come on Shiro, they’ll come on their own time,” he turned to the door.

“We can force them up,” Shiro insisted reaching out a hand before it got snatched by Lance’s. Lance’s eyes were glaring murderously into his and his arm wilted in surprise.

“I’m not breaking that up, Heith for life,” he whispered ominously, turning Shiro’s head to look at the two cuddling teens. Reluctantly he nodded and followed Lance out of the door if only to protect himself from whatever he had just become.

* * *

Breakfast, of course, wasn’t too big of an affair. Pidge had come in shortly after, still rubbing her eyes and dozing off every now and again. Hunk and Keith had walked in near the end, laughing and smiling at each other. Lance snuck cheeky smiles at Hunk whenever Keith wasn’t looking, while Hunk could send wide-eyed warning looks back before Keith turned back to him.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Shiro asked.

“My husband and children are arriving back from off-world today, Lance’s uncle and cousins, while we wait, we could discuss our alliance,” she suggested, her eyes on Allura’s.

“That sounds acceptable,” Allura agreed, standing up to smooth the folds out of her dress.

“Very well, if you’ll follow me,” she smiled, leading the group to the doors. Now they expected that she would take them to a meeting room or somewhere without any distractions so they could discuss the terms of their alliance. Instead, she opened the doors to an outdoor courtyard.

It had a small table with a set of chairs off to the side with a large garden surrounding the whole of the courtyard. The fountain in the middle was what caught their attention the most though. It took up most of the courtyard, in the shape of a large clover. Water streamed from the tiered tower that stood proudly in the middle of it.

“Why don’t you see how much control you have over your power?” Rain suggested pushing Lance closer to the fountain. Without hesitation, Lance booked it across the courtyard; Keith, Hunk, and Pidge following close behind him. Rain watched amused as Lance dunked his hand into the water, a concentrated expression on his face. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he carefully formed a rippling ball of water in his hand.

“I’m surprised that you aren’t over there as well,” she stated in amusement catching the glimpse of interest on Shiro’s face as he looked at the magic.

“Oh! As the leader of Voltron, I should be there when you discuss the alliance,” he hurriedly explained, snapping his attention away from the group. Rain snorted out a laugh, not worried about appearances anymore.

“I think you know as well as I do, that I will do anything for this alliance now that I have a piece of my family back,” she countered well natured with a smile. Allura nodded her approval when he glanced over at her. With a new bounce in his step, he hurried over to the group and crouched down with them as Lance concentrated on his magic.

There was something incredibly soothing about the way his magic flowed through him. He had always wondered why he always felt a connection to the water; why it had always called to him no matter where he was. As he carefully let the water creep up his arms he remembered his first magic lessons with his mother, how she had moved his arms for him to make sure his muscles stayed as loose as possible. Long forgotten power thrummed through his veins as he finally pulled a fully formed ball of water from the surface. A surprised gasp escaped his mouth and he turned to face his wide-eyed friends.

They watched the orb of water float gently in Lance’s hand as he carefully walked towards them.

“How did you do that?” Pidge asked admiring the small waves. He shrugged his shoulders with a small shake of his head.

“Muscle memory?” He guessed. Magic just came naturally to him, Auntie Rain said it herself, he was just as advanced as his siblings, if not more who were years older than him. He snuck a glance over at Shiro, smiling when he didn’t take his eyes off the soft glow.

“What do you think Shiro?” He asked breaking his concentrated focus.

“It’s beautiful,” he said honestly but his eyes were locked with Lance’s. His face was overcome with heat and his wings ruffed slightly behind him in embarrassed shock. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it when the courtyard doors slammed open.

That’s when he saw them.

Mishal, strong with fiery red feathers he remembered being jealous of as a little kid. Mishal never let him be jealous though and instead tried to make him as confident as he could. Then there was Adira, one of the strongest people he knew and had sparkling golden yellow wings.

“Didn’t mom say there was going to be a surprise here?” Adira asked eyes sweeping over the occupants of the room, suddenly freezing on Lance like a deer in the headlights.

“Adira?” Mishal asked carefully looking at her still form before where her eyes were staring. He froze as well, his wings drooping to brush along the floor.

“Is that?” Mishal breathed out, wings flaring slightly behind him as he stared at Lance.

“Hey Mish,” Lance called with a wide small, waving at him with a trembling hand.

That’s all it took before the two siblings were soaring across the courtyard with a strong flap of their wings. A quiet sob slipped from Lance’s throat as he vaulted across the room to them.

Not a single peep of discomfort escaped them as they collided into each other and fell to the ground in a heap of feathers and quiet nuzzling against each other’s cheeks.

“How are you here?” Adira asked with wide eyes as she smoothed Lance’s hair away from his face. Silently he shook his head and a tear tracked down his cheek, which was silently brushed away by Adira.

“How’s that for a surprise?” Rain asked as she walked over to them.

“Probably the best thing we could ask for,” Mishal admitted as he stood up and offered his hands out to his sister and cousin. As they stood, Lance glanced around in confusion.

“Where’s Uncle Amias?” He asked. Rain looked to both Mishal and Adira with a knowing smile.

“He was just bringing some of the luggage back to the room,” Rain answered. “He’ll be around soon,”

They went back to the fountain, making themselves comfortable on the stones. Naturally, Mishal and Adira immediately started asking about how he had ended up back on Aepra and who everyone else was.

Introductions were quick since they were able to figure out that he was a part of Voltron rather quickly and instead focused more on the missions that they had been on. He felt like a dramatic storyteller as he hopped up and started acted out their missions as Voltron; careful to tell the story exactly how it happened with all the flare of a drama production.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” an amused voice laughed behind him. An excited gasp came from Lance as he turned to see his uncle slowly walking towards the group. His green feathers were shining just as much as he remembered and the only difference he could pick out was the few strands of greying hair that streaked through his hair.

“Uncle Amias!” Lance cried as he scrambled towards him. He wanted to jump on him just like he did to his cousins but instead, his eyes caught on something.

Wings.

Small wings.

Bundled in his uncle’s arms.

He screeched to a stop in front of the amused man and looked in his arms. It was just as he thought. Tears crept into his vision as they traced the small multicoloured wings that were twitching slightly for where they were curled around the infant’s body. He turned to gape at Rain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he whispered, gently tracing the baby’s cheek with his finger.

“I’m crying, I’m actually crying,” he wept, peering down at her. It was the exact same feeling he had when he saw Caleb and Sophie for the first time after they were born. He didn’t even startle when Rain’s hand landed on his shoulder.

The baby had dark skin just like the rest of the family as well as dark brown hair. She looked just like her mother, down to the dimples that he could just barely make out when she out a small yawn and cuddled down into her father’s arms.

“They’re like you aren’t they?” He asked, carefully stroking one of the small feathers that adorned her wing.

“Yes, she is,” Rain smiled carefully picking her up from her husband’s arms. Turning, she laid her in Lance’s arms instead.

“Lance, this is Kia,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
